


Avec le temps

by LeiaFavaz



Series: 1001 Nuances de héros [13]
Category: Marvel, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, Concentration Camps, Drama, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mutant Concentration Camps, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27731926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz
Summary: Un moment au soleil en équipe, quelques pensées royales, ou un moment en amoureux... Les héros Marvel de tous les univers entrent en scène pour mille et un textes. [Recueil, multi pairing][Défi des 1000 Prompt du Si tu l'oses]UA seconde guerre mondiale ; Charles est un soldat libérant les camps
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: 1001 Nuances de héros [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028463
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Avec le temps

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 13 + Écrire un Cherrik se passant durant la Deuxième Guerre Mondiale où Erik est prisonniers dans un camp de concentration et Charles est un soldat qui vient libérer son camps. Cap ou pas cap de Starlight) + Couple du 20/07/2020 : Charles Xavier / Erik Lehnsherr + Fandom du 11/08/2020 au 18/08/2020 : Marvel
> 
> UA seconde guerre mondiale ; Pour les besoins du texte, Erik et Charles sont donc plus vieux que normalement. J'ai fait le choix de conserver leur mutation ; les nazis avaient donc trouvé un moyen de neutraliser les pouvoirs de Magnéto.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

L'horreur nouait ses tripes, alors qu'il ne parvenait pas tout à fait à réaliser. Une erreur… Ça avait été une erreur de s'engager dans l'armée, et de traverser l'Atlantique pour aider.

Dans son esprit, les voix s'étaient tues. Il n'y avait rien, si ce n'est une douleur intense, qu'il ne pouvait pas décrire. La détresse de centaines de créatures privées d'humanité, attendant la mort dans une peur constante.

Il ne tint pas une minute de plus. Rejoignant d'autres soldats, il alla vomir contre le mur d'une cabane, comme si cela pouvait améliorer les choses. Mais ça ne le pouvait pas.

À vrai dire, ça les rendit encore pire, ancrant l'horreur des camps dans la réalité.

Un officier livide s'approcha d'eux. Lui aussi semblait avoir le cœur au bord des lèvres. Mais il était hors de question qu'il avoue sa faiblesse ; pour ses hommes, il devait se montrer fort.

-Smith, Fury, Barnes et Xavier. Vous allez me vérifier les baraquements là-bas.

Ils acquiescèrent, et d'un pas lent se dirigèrent vers des bâtiments un peu à l'écart. Ils étaient les meilleurs soldats de leur division, aidés sans le savoir par les pouvoirs de Charles.

Ce dernier envoya son esprit vers leur objectif, cherchant à savoir ce qui les attendait.

L'horreur absolue, sous une nouvelle forme.

Il ne savait pas, avant ce jour, que la monstruosité n'avait pas de limites.

Dans ce baraquement, le télépathe faillit pleurer. C'était les siens. Des mutants, comme lui, encore plus mutilés et torturés que les Juifs, disséqués pour mieux servir les projets du monstre qui avait tenté de s'emparer du monde.

Charles avait envie de se rouler en boule, et de se mettre à pleurer, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il l'avait senti. Lui. Celui qui l'avait poussé à s'engager dans l'armée, et à traverser l'Atlantique.

Dans un trou poisseux, il découvrit un corps inconscient, nu, sale, mutilé.

Erik Lensherr.

Lors d'un instant magique, Charles ne fut plus dans ce temple de l'Horreur et de la Mort.

Il se retrouva quelques années plus tôt, sur une plage française, lors d'une rencontre clandestine entre mutants du monde entier. Erik lui avait immédiatement plu, et très vite, ils avaient été ensemble, amis, amants, et plus encore.

Ça n'avait duré que quelques jours, quelques jours gravés dans l'esprit du télépathe comme les plus beaux de sa vie. Et ils avaient dû se séparer, se contentant de lettres rares mais puissantes, alors qu'à l'aube de la guerre, le Juif mutant et homosexuel Magnéto refusait de se cacher des Nazis pour protéger son peuple.

Lorsque Charles avait appris que les scientifiques au service du monstre s'apprêtant à dévorer le monde avaient capturer un jeune mutant annulant les pouvoirs de ses semblables, il avait eu peur.

Lorsqu'il avait appris qu'ils en avaient tiré une arme contre son espèce, il avait été terrifié à l'idée que son amant soit capturé.

Lorsque l'annonce de la capture de Magnéto avait traversé l'Atlantique, Charles avait quitté son manoir cossu pour s'engager dans l'armée, déterminé à libérer l'amour de sa vie, quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

Et maintenant qu'il était là, devant lui, une vague d'horreur et de haine sans précédent envahissait l'esprit du télépathe. Il remercia le ciel qu'aucun Nazi ne soit là, où il n'aurait pas pu répondre de lui.

Sans plus se laisser emporter par ces dangereuses pensées, il se pencha vers son amant, lui caressant tendrement la joue.

-Erik…

Deux yeux gris s'ouvrirent. Des yeux autrefois amoureux, au regard désormais sali par l'horreur et la peur. Mais pas que.

Une étincelle d'espoir brillait au fond de ces pupilles couleur d'acier. Une étincelle aussi infime qu'une poussière, mais cependant bien là.

Ravalant ses larmes, Charles s'obligea à sourire doucement.

-Je suis là. Je vais te sortir de là. Toi et tous les autres. Je te le promets.

Et il souleva le corps meurtri pour l'emmener en sécurité.

L'état d'Erik était catastrophique. Mais avec le temps, et l'amour de Charles, il irait mieux.

Et rien ne les séparerait plus.


End file.
